ElinorXHaru
by DestinyHyuuga
Summary: Elinor is new to the Lost and can't sleep. She goes to Haru intending to only talk to his sleeping form. But what will happen if he wakes up? read to find out . . OCXOC


Disclaimer no Jutsu!!

I don't own Naruto if I did Tobi would be Obito

I do not own Haru, Eric, Tysen, Araya, Nero, Azash, or Katara they're all Aya-chan's

Elinor lay on her bed, hands tucked neatly behind her head staring at the ceiling. She had been in the Lost for several days now. Eric lay sleeping peacefully in the floor next to her bed. Overall things were going well, she was getting along with everyone except Demo…but that was gonna be the way things were for quite a while. She yawned for the umpteenth time and tried to get her mind to stop racing so she could sleep. It had to be near 2:00 AM by now. But like every time before, if she closed her eyes memories of what she left behind filled her vision. She would see Destiny, Neji, Nero, Katara, Azash, Naruto, Araya…the whole family. She could smell her mother's cooking and Itchiraku's. She could hear Naruto's laugh, see Azash's gentle smile as he told her he'd be alright, Katara's bright smile and Aya's loving embrace. Her mother's sweet kisses and her father's praises, her brother's calm voice assuring her they would get Haru back…..She moved her right hand over her aching heart. Because not only did she see the highlights of her life in Konaha…but the destruction from when Haru left repeated over and over. Araya's tears, Azash's wounds, Katara's anger, her mother trying to comfort her aunt……She couldn't even imagine what had happened when Nero told them about her. "I just hope they didn't blame him…" she said thinking out loud. She figured her father would be disappointed in her, her mother would worry and be in tears. Nero was mad at her, but she knew he still cared. Araya and Kiba she wasn't as sure…Azash would probably be furious with her, most likely he would want to drag her back immediately. Hana would hopefully comfort her mother. As for Katara, Elinor didn't even like thinking about that. She and Katara had been really close since Haru left, and Elinor had just disappeared on her. Elinor figured she shattered the trust, and friendship she had with Katara, and that hurt. She sighed and sat up; it was totally pointless for her to keep thinking on all this. She stood and silently left the room making sure not to awaken Eric or disturb any of the others. She walked to the kitchen and slumped into a chair at the table. She wanted to talk to someone, but she didn't want to bother any of her comrades. She sat at the table till around 3:00 then decided the only way she was going to rest was to talk to someone. Now she just had to pick between, Tysen and Haru. Elinor smiled thinking of Tysen; he would listen and comfort her. He had been the first one to ask how she was doing, and she knew he was always there and she was very thankful for that. Her thoughts switched to Haru, he would probably listen if she could get him awake. He would also most likely try to comfort her if she seemed to want it. Finally she got up from the table and headed towards Haru's room. She knew all she needed to do was tell someone, so maybe she could just say it to a sleeping Haru…then no-one would have to know she was struggling. She slowly poked her head into the door and saw him asleep. She stealthily made her way to the bed and sat next to his chest. A loving smile made its way across her lips as she looked at his face, he looked peaceful. But he had always looked that way when he slept, and she could see the little boy was still in there somewhere. She carefully moved some stray hairs from his face causing him to shift slightly.

"Right now you look so much the same as back then…" she whispered. _Well…my as well get this over with_. She thought. "I'm not really sure where to start…I miss them all, I'm regretting leaving several of them and I miss the village…But at the same time am far more comfortable here. I wanted to see uncle after he got out of the hospital, be there to introduce him to Nero. But now, I'm afraid to show my face in the village. I really owe you several apologies for things. The way I treated you about Heru, about coming back, about leaving in the first place… I understand all that now, and I'm acting the same way. I also owe you a thank you for forgiving me even when I don't ask." She paused and her eyes began to wonder around the room as she continued. "I also wanna thank you for accepting my decision to join the Lost. I kinda feared you'd be mad at me, but when you showed no sign of anger a lot of tension was lifted off me." She chuckled quietly "this is turning into more of confessions to you than just trying to get things off my chest." She continued for another 16 min or so then stopped. By now she was in tears and very glad Haru was asleep. She hated people seeing her broken like this, she always had. "Thanks for listing" she said quietly as she stood to leave. She took a single step forwards when something grabbed her wrist. She spun around instantly and was met by a not so sleeping Haru. On instinct she turned her head to the right and downwards so her hair fell in her face and he couldn't lock gazes with her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Haru asked sitting up, still holding her wrist.

"I-I didn't want to bother you" she said her voice making it obvious she was crying.

"Elinor," Haru said standing so he was in front of her. "I won't be bothered if you need to talk."

"Really?" she asked, tears still falling down her hidden face.

He got a gentle expression and answered "Really," he wrapped his arms around her. Elinor's body relaxed and she returned the gesture. "Why didn't you come to me sooner if you were struggling with all this?" he asked.

"Because you weren't supposed to see me like this…" came her answer.

"Elinor, since when couldn't I see you like this? What happened to the girl who would sit on the roof and tell me everything even if she was in tears?" he asked

"That boy left, and the girl grew up having to go without that boy to listen." She said trying to stop her tears.

Haru just tightened his hold on her, she could hear the regret in his voice as he said "I'm sorry Elinor; I never meant to hurt you the way I did."

"I know Haru, I know" she replied Burying her face in his chest.

Haru looked thoughtful a moment then said. "You know they'll forgive you right?"

She moved so he could see her face. "What do you mean?"

"You're all worried that they won't accept you again back home. But every time I see you you're always telling me I'll be forgiven. So why are you any different?" he stated

"I-I…wait…you mean you were awake that whole time!?" she stated slightly shocked.

Haru smiled, "Pretty much" Elinor didn't know if she was relieved he heard her, or if she was panicked. Haru chuckled, "What? Were you not wanting me to hear you?"

"Well…I…" she blushed slightly, "I wasn't counting on it no."

"Well I did, and there's no changing it now." He moved her bangs and rested his forehead against her's. "Oh and I wouldn't worry about Nero; unless the whole family has changed majorly I don't think they'll blame him."

Elinor's tears began again, "I still feel guilty…I mean we haven't even been family a week and I put him in this situation…I left Katara too." Her tears came faster. "I-I didn't even get to say goodbye to her…I'm afraid that even if she forgives me…we could ever be the same."

Haru wasn't sure what to say…He just pulled her closer letting her cry against him. He rubbed her back soothingly and tried to comfort her. Elinor just cried against him, there were so many things she wanted to tell each person she'd left...and now might never get the chance. Haru just held her, allowing her to free the emotions she'd had bottled up. Finally her tears stopped and she had calmed down.

"Thank you" she said in a weak voice.

"I didn't do anything…" Haru stated

"You let me open up…and you won't see me as week for breaking down like that." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Of course I won't see you as being week…I've seen many great ninja cry, but it didn't make them any weaker. Besides," He rested his head atop of hers. "Friends are supposed to care for each other…and we're not just friends." He paused "we're a couple…" as he said that tears started to stream down Elinor's face once more...but faster than earlier.

Haru became worried he had said something wrong when she began crying again. He pulled her away so he could see her face. "What's wrong? Did I say something I shouldn't have?" he asked worriedly.

Elinor just shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, and no you didn't say anything you shouldn't have." she answered wiping away her tears which were quickly replaced.

"What do you mean? You don't just start crying for no reason!" He stated

"Haru, these aren't tears are of sorrow or pain." She answered

"Then what kind are they?" Haru replied wiping a couple away with his thumb.

"Happiness" came her simple answer before embracing him again."I've waited to feel your arms around me, and hear you say we were together. Without the fear of being caught or having to part since the night you left!" she added

Haru stood in shock a moment before wrapping his arms around her once more. She rested her head on his shoulder and he placed his in the crook of her neck. His warm breath across her skin sending shivers down her spine. This was it, that moment that had been nothing more than a distant dream since the night he left. They stood enjoying the moment they both had wished for, for what felt like forever now. Neither wanted to let go and have to end it.

"Haru?" Elinor asked

"Hmm?" came his response.

"Can I stay in here with you a while longer?" she questioned.

"Do you really need to ask that?" he questioned back. Elinor smiled as Haru lifted her up and sat on the bed with her between his legs. He leaned back on his pillows and she leaned back on his chest. His arms encircled her waist and hers were atop his.

"Haru, do you remember the night you told me you loved me?" Elinor asked leaning her head back so she could see his face.

Haru smiled, "You act like someone could forget a night like that." He stated "Of course I remember it, that was one of the most nerve wrecking nights of my life!" he added.

"How so?" Elinor inquired

"Let's see…to start with I thought I was gonna lose you, then there was the fact I had no clue how you'd react to me liking you!" He answered

"Yeah, well I thought I HAD lost you…And then you confessed you loved me followed by running off, which had me worried you were gonna bleed to death!" She stated flipping over and placing her elbows on his chest then resting her head in her hands. "If that night was nerve wrecking for anyone it was me!" she added.

Haru smirked "did you really think I would bleed to death?"

"That night, at that moment, yes I did think it was a possibility. Cause at that point you had gotten injured because of me, had me scared to death I'd lost you AND said something that I had wanted to say but was afraid you didn't feel the same. I figured anything could happen, and that my luck would be you'd bleed to death before I could tell you I loved you." She answered.

"Do you still love me?" Haru asked

She glared at him "No, I absolutely hate you!" she said then rolled her eyes as a smile broke out on her face. "Of course I still love you! What kind of stupid question was that?"

Haru chuckled "I was just making sure…I didn't want you getting mad at me."

"Mad about what?" She asked cocking her head.

"This." He said lifting one hand and bringing her face closer to his then kissing her on the lips. Elinor closed her eyes and returned the kiss smiling as they broke apart. "I love you" He stated moving her bangs and kissing her forehead before his hands returned to her waist.

"I Love you too" Elinor stated folding her arms on his chest and resting her head on them. They continued to talk a while then Elinor fell asleep on top of him. Haru smiled at her sleeping form and gently picked her up. He laid her down on the bed and then lay next to her. He watched amused as she frowned in her sleep as a cool breeze blew through the base and she realized she wasn't touching him anymore. Haru placed his hand in one of hers and linked their fingers. Elinor tightened her fingers around his and scooted till she was against his chest. Haru got a gentle expression and moved some hairs out of her face with his other hand.

"Good night, my little angel" He whispered placing his arm protectively around her before he too drifted off to sleep.

**The End**

**Authors notes:**

Okay for those who don't know the characters or setting I'll quickly explain. First and formost THEY ARE NOT COUSINS! even thought Elinor refers to Aya as aunt they aren't really related! Just wanted that cleared up before someone thinks I'm writing incest. Okay moving on, Elinor is Destiny's daughter and Haru and Eric are Araya's boys. Katara is Azash's daughter. The Lost is thier generations version of the Akatsuki (but you have to have a demon to join). Nero was part of the Lost but Elinor took him back to Konaha and her family adopted him. and Tysen is another boy in hte Lost who happens to have a crush on Elinor. Okay if you have any questions just message them and I'll answer asap.Thanks for reading! Please R&R!


End file.
